Trouble Maker
by Ayame Jrock
Summary: Jake Harris is nothing but a trouble maker, slacking off in school, steeling his fathers bike, sleeping with older women. What will his father say when he finds out the extent of Jake's behavior? **THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENES** Dont read if this disturbs you.
1. Chapter 1

**_Little shout out to pece87 for catching a little mistake I made while writing. Thanks! Hopefully I can successfully repost this fic without anymore errors!_**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**_Rules were ment to be broken_**

I hate rules. I mean seriously, who has the right to tell you what you can and cannot do? Aren't we supposed to live in a free country? But I have my dad telling me what to do, my brother always pushing me around cause he's the oldest, and all my teachers telling me what I can, and can not do. So here I am, once again in detention, because I decided I was going to fall asleep in math class instead of history. I don't need to know any of this crap anyway. I already knew my destiny, and it didn't involve history, or anything else. I knew how to count, and add, and listen ... when I wanted, and needed too. I sighed, as I glanced at the clock. The minutes seemed to be dragging on like hours. Just as I started drifting to sleep, detention was dismissed. I grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door, but I was caught by the back of my shirt. I looked up to see my dad standing behind me. With the look on his face I knew he was disappointed, but not surprised. Mrs. Grifith approached my dad, and I knew it wasn't going to be good. "Hi Mr. Harris, sorry to have to call you in like this... again." I hated how she paused before she said again. I wiggled out of my dads grasp, as he acknowledged my math teacher, "What did he do this time?"

"He fell asleep in class again. He also made it clear that he didn't need to learn, because he was going to be working on your boat soon." Mrs. Grifith said, though the last part sounded like a question more than a statement, she didn't push further into it.

"Oh really?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Harris, but in my opinion I don't think working on a boat should be encouraged. Jake is so young, and he needs to be educated, and maybe then he could get a real job."

"Thank you for your time, I will talk to him." Phil said, shaking the teachers hand before walking away.

The walk to the car was silent, but as soon as we got inside, "Jake... whats going on with you?"

"Nothing. Sorry dad." Jake said.

"If nothing is going on, then why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know."

Phil sighed, clearly frustrated with his youngest son, "Jacob, did you tell your teacher that you didn't need to learn, because you were going to work on the boat?"

"Maybe." Jake answered.

"What? Listen, I'm glad you want to work on the boat, but how can you work on a boat if you don't listen? Do you think its going to be easy working on the boat? Do you think because your going to be the captains son you can do whatever you want?"

"I dont know."

Again Phil sighed, and started the car. He hated having these talks with Jake, because it was like talking to a wall. Jake always answered the same, _"Sorry dad." _or, _"I don't know."_ Jake was so outgoing, and smart when he wanted to be, and Phil knew this. Jake could boss anyone around, and did so with his brother, and at school. Sometimes he wished Jake would do the same to him, that way at least he knew what his son was thinking. But when it came down to it, Jake never back talked his father, not once. Jake was the more quiet, layed back one, but something started to change, and Phil knew it.

"Jake, I know you're a good kid. No one has to tell me that. I also know your smart, but I can't tell your teachers that, you have to prove it to them. And when you do that, you will also earn your way onto the boat, until then, your grounded." Phil said, as he turned into the driveway, and parked the car. Jake didn't argue, instead, he gathered his books, and bag, and headed into the house, and up to his room. For Jake being grounded seemed to come natural lately.

"What did you do this time?" Josh asked.

"Shut up, and mind your own business." Jake snarled. Phil didn't say anything to the bickering boys. Instead he sat down on his favorite chair, and flipped on the television, turning the TV up as loud as it took to drown out the yelling.

Jake walked back into his room, and slammed the door shut in his brothers face. Jake leaned back against his door, with a sigh. Sometimes he just hated life. It seemed like his brother could do no wrong, and Josh was out to get him. He couldn't help the things he did. At the end of the day Jake knew what he wanted in life, and regardless of what everyone told him he should be doing, somehow he just couldn't help but think otherwise. Jake felt his cellphone buzz from across the room. He hurried over, and picked it up. Scanning over the text he received, Jake felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. He had been crushing on a girl for months now, and finally she started to see him.

_Hey Jake, is everything alright? I heard you got in trouble again. ~Ella_

Jake couldn't help himself from smiling on the inside, but on the outside he played it cool.

_Are you busy tonight? ~ Jake_

"No, I'm at work right now, I get off at nine. Wanna come pick me up? ~ Ella

"Sure. See ya at nine. ~ Jake

Jake smiled to himself, as he thought how lucky he was going to get tonight. Ella was a smart, and beautiful girl. She was dating someone from the football team, but she had a tendency to also rebel against the good girl everyone thought, or assumed she was. It wasn't the first time she turned to Jake in times like this. Jake knew how to have a good time. He knew how to party, and he knew how to be a bad boy, which was exactly what Ella was looking for. Jake knew that at fifteen he should be into girls his own age, but there was something about Ella that left him at her mercy. Ella was seventeen, and could easily have any guy she wanted. She was curvy in all the right places, her stomach was toned perfectly. Her hair was long, blonde with red streaks, and full of body. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. Jake felt he looked at a super model whenever he looked at her. She was just ... perfect.

There was a sudden knock at his bedroom door, causing Jake to scramble to hide his phone. As he chucked the phone across the room, and fell limply on his bed, trying to act bored out of his mind, his father walked in. Phil walked in, and looked at his son, before playfully giving a mix of a laugh, and sigh, "Your trying to hard to act like you weren't doing anything." Phil said, with his raspy voice.

"I wasn't doing anything, pops. Remember... I'm grounded."

"Oh I didnt' forget." Phil said, as he took a seat next to his son, "Listen Jacob, when I was your age, I didn't take my education seriously, and because of that I had people telling me that I was never going to amount to anything. Course it pissed me off enough, and look where it got me."

"Exactly, Dad I want to be just like you. I want to go fishing, you didn't need school to go fishing. Your a great fishermen, the best actually, that s why I dont understand why your making such a big deal about this."

"Jacob, I'm proud that you want to follow in my footsteps, and carry on my legacy, but I want something better for you, and your brother. You may think its cool, but you've never had to work for it. You're a teenager right now, enjoy your life, and get an education. You'll see, when your eighteen, and your done with school, you'll see there's more to life than wanting to spend your life on a crab boat." Phil stood, up, and ruffled his son's hair.

"Dad... I'm not joking about it. I know what I want to do."

"Ok son, now get some sleep. I'm going to bed myself."

After saying goodnight to each other, Jake waited until he knew everyone was asleep, or at least, pretending to sleep. Jake walked quietly into the kitchen where his dad kept his keys to all his toys, and picked up his fathers key to the Harley.

Jake looked over his shoulder, as he started up his fathers pride and joy, before rushing down the street. It only took ten minutes to get to Ella's work. As if right on cue, Jake pulled up, as Ella walked out. A smile on her milky white skin, as she bit her lip, and took the helmet, Jake handed her. No questions needed to be asked, Jake knew exactly where she wanted to go, and what was on her mind. He knew her boyfriend couldn't compete with him, no matter how good-looking, or muscular, or popular he was, Jake knew how to have fun, which is something Danny lacked. Danny looked at girls to be his charm bracelet. Showing them off, and using them when he wanted. Ella knew that they were ment to be, she really did love him, but she hated the way he treated her sometimes. It was like sex was just for him. Danny could careless if Ella's needs were met, as long as he was satisfied. To Ella, Jake was her own secret, carefully hidden out of view, so no one else could touch. Jake knew how to drive her wild. He knew exactly how to please a woman, and that was something Ella needed every once in a while, not just a quick fuck here and there. Ella was also sick, and tired of sharing her man with the rest of the cheerleading squad. She just couldn't stand it! Seeing Danny with that smile he had, while he had several girls all over him, and Ella watching from the sidelines, it was moments like those that Ella wished she didn't love him, but something deep inside, just pulled at her to be with him. She wanted to break away, she wished she could be with Jake, but her parents didn't approve, however they approved of Danny. _"A husband should be older than you, and should be home every night for dinner. He should have a good paying, and respectful job to support you, and his children." _Her mothers words ate at her mind, as she clung to Jake's waist, as they sped off in the Seattle night.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

**_You Break it You Buy it_**

Jake parked the bike, and helped Ella off. They walked up to their usual meeting spot, which was up a long pathway, to an abandon old house. There was claims that the old house was haunted by the couple that lived there, who had killed each other. There was different theories about why they killed each other, but it was something that didn't concern Jake. For Ella, she found it fascinating, and strange. Two people who had so much hate, and love for each other, killed by their own hands. The couple had stabbed each other in the heart, at the same time, and died holding each other in their bed. It was a twisted romance.

Jake climbed through the boarded up window, and helped Ella inside, her dress catching, and tearing on a piece of wood. "You ok?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, fine." Ella said, as she brushed her dress of. Jake took her hand, and helped her over the, "DO NOT ENTER" sign that hung from a chain, which closed off the windy trail that lead to a park. The park, for Jake, was just like him. It was full of energy, and mischief, but there was also something deeper hidden in it. There was something darker. There was rumors about the place being haunted, but everyone was too afraid to go up there and find out. That park had become Jake, and Ellas escape from the world. When they got up there, Jake lead Ella to a swing. Ella smiled, and sat down. Jake pushed her gently into the cool, breezy night. Ella smiled, and as she got higher, and higher, she closed her eyes, and stretched her arms out. Jake loved watching her like that. To him, she looked like an angel, flying free. It wasn't long before Ella started to slow down, and Jake finally caught hold of the swing, bringing her to a stop. Jake stood behind her, as he lifted her chin to make her look up at him, and slowly let his lips meet hers, in a hungry, lustful kiss. They hesitated to pull away, but both needed to breathe, Jake took that moment to walk around to face Ella. He held out his hand, which she took, and stood up. Jake brought her close to him, and started to unzip the back of her dress. Jake smiled, as the dress fell down around Ella's ankles. Her body almost seemed to glow in the moonlight, and Jake just couldn't get enough. Being with an older woman built up his pride, and confidence to such an extent, no wonder why his brother and his father called him cocky. How could he not be cocky, after being with someone as amazing as Ella?

Jake pushed Ella back on the swing, than fell to his knee's. Ella bit her lip, as she looked down at Jake, this was something new for her, but that was just like Jake. Everytime they met up here, Jake found a new way to explore Ella's body. And every time it was just as intense, and amazing as the last.

Jake looked up at Ella as he lifted her legs over his shoulders, and began slowly eating her out. Ella gripped at the chain that held the swing up, as she felt herself getting more, and more lost in Jake. She moaned, his name, and wrapped her legs around his head, making it harder for the younger one to breathe. It didn't take long before Ella was arching her back, and begging for more.

Jake quickly lifted Ella up, only to take her to a grassy area, and lay her down. He climbed on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance. He stayed there for a minute teasing her. Ella wriggled underneath him, "Please Jacob. I need you...now!" She begged, until finally Jake gave in. Thrusting as hard as he could into her, sending Ella in a fit of screams, and moans. Her body shook with pleasure, as she dug her names in her Jake's arms, and neck. Jake nipped, and licked whatever part of her body he could reach, while still working her.

"Oh god, Jake!" She moaned, clinging to him. Jake groaned, and sped up his movements in response. It wasn't long after, he felt Ella tighten around him, pushing each other to the edge. Ella screamed out Jake's name, as he spilled inside her.

Jake collapsed on top of her, both of them trying to recover from the waves of pleasure still coursing through their bodies. It was Ella's turn to please Jake, as she rolled him over, and started to ride the younger man. Jake reached up to cup her breast, pinching her nipple slightly. Ella moaned, as she leaned against Jake's chest to steady herself. Ella continued roll her hips over Jake, waves of ecstasy flooding over her body. Jake rolled his hips in time to meet hers, causing him to thrust deeper inside of her. Ella screamed out in pure bliss, which made Jake want more. Jake enjoyed the view too much to flip them back over, so instead he gripped her hips, and helped her speed up her movements. It wasn't long before she was wriggling, and scratching down his chest, moaning his name.

Only a few minutes later did Ella collapses on Jake's chest, both breathing heavy. Jake looked up at Ella, and wrapped his arms around her. He loved getting this time with her, though he knew very well she was just using him for sex. At that point he would take anything he could get from her, even if it was just sex. She was his first crush, his first love, he lost his virginity to her. For Jake, everything was Ella. Jake leaned up, and kissed her passionately, before she stood up, pulling her dress back on. Jake smiled at her, as he pulled on his shirt, "I love you." He told her, just like every time they met like this. Ella smiled at him, "I love you too." Ella stood on her toes to reach Jake's cheek, where she kissed him. He smiled, and took her hand, leaning her back down the trail to his father bike. Jake got on first, and helped Ella on.

Jake watched Ella run up the stairs to her house, as he dropped her off. The thoughts of the night flooding back to him, as he started up the bike, and raced his way back home. It didn't take long before Jake's thoughts drifted back to Ella, and her boyfriend. It pissed him off to no end that he couldn't be the one Ella really wanted. He had confessed his love to her every time they met, and all she could do was smile, and say it back. Jake didn't know if she really ment it or not, she never stayed with him long enough for him to find out her true feelings.

Jake sped up into the driveway, where he parked his fathers bike. He took off the helmet he wore, and placed it in the back of the bike. Jake turned to leave, when suddenly he heard a crash. Jake gritted his teeth, and slowly turned around to see his fathers bike on the floor. Jake gasped, and ran over to the bike, quickly picking it up. Jake examined the side of the bike, and cursed to himself. The paint job his father had done, just a two weeks ago, was all scratched up. "Shit!" She silently shouted.

"Shit indeed." Jake looked up to see where the voice was coming from, only to look straight into the eyes of his father. Phil's eyes burned with anger, and rage, but kept his cool. "Get your ass upstairs, right now!" Phil yelled at his youngest son. Jake ran into the house, and up the stairs without another word.

In the morning, Jake nervously walked down stairs. Josh was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, "So I heard you're in deep shit." Josh said with a mouth full of food.

"Fuck you." Jake said, he sunk down into a chair.

"Good morning boys." Came their father's voice. Jake looked at Josh, then nervously back at his father.

"Morning." The boys said in unison.

"Jake, I think its your lucky day." Phil said happily.

"Wh why?" Jake stuttered.

"Well, the damage to the bike you caused last night, cost about fifteen hundred dollars." Phil said.

Jake gulped, and wondered how the hell that could be good for him, "Sorry Pops." Jake said with his head down.

"I expect you to pay me every penny back."

"But dad! How am I supposed to come up with that money?" Jake asked, with an angry tone.

"Pack your bags, because your going to go fishing. Looks like your gonna get your way after all." Phil said.

Jake wasn't sure if he should be happy, or upset. Either way, he hugged his father, before running up to his room, halfway there he heard his father call out, "Hope the ass you got last night was worth it!" Phil laughed amused.

* * *

**_So here is the last part, hope everyone enjoyed it! REVIEWS = 3 Working on another fic called _****_The Crickets Song. _****_Here's a little preview of the story._**

**_Akira Lombardi is a sixteen year old girl, who is abused by her father. Her best friends, Jake Anderson, Josh Harris, and Jake Harris are her support system. Jake A tries his hardest to get her to leave her home, and live with him for a better life, but the thought terrifies her greatly. But when guys ditch school for a movie and junk food day, Scott Hillstrand come back into town after fishing on his fathers boat. Kira has never met him before, until now. Can Scott change Kira's mind, and be her savior? Or will she hide away, and continue to be abused by her father?_**

**_So there it is, let me know what you think, and if its something you want to read? Please Review! _**


End file.
